


Six Steamy Sentences

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, highwayman Bucky, pirate bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: steamy drabbles in six sentences
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader, Hal Carter/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. The Highwayman

“Stand and deliver!”

You quivered at the commanding voice, though out of fear or attraction you weren’t sure. The moment your carriage stopped, a door flew open.

“My, my, isn’t this the greatest treasure of them all?”

Here was the most handsome man you’d ever seen, looking you over lasciviously with a mischievous smirk, giving you shivers of attraction.

“My name is James-come with me, milady, and I’ll show you a world only a select few know.”


	2. Good Girl

“Come here, my darling, let me get a good look at you.”

You went to Charles, knowing there was no way you could disobey-not that you really wanted to, anyway. The lingerie you wore looked good on you, and you loved how Charles enjoyed the view. As you got close, he snaked his hands out to hold your waist, pulling you even closer and making you sit on his lap.

“Such a good girl you are, and now I’ll reward you for being my good girl.”

With that, Charles placed a vibrator on your clit, almost making you cum on the spot.


	3. Hal

The way Hal was looking at you set you on fire. You could tell he was undressing you with his eyes. So you went to Hal, swinging your hips as you walked, and sat in his lap, running your fingers through his hair.

“Why don’t you take me home, darlin’, so you can take my clothes off for real? Sure seems better than staying here.”

Hal immediately picked you up to carry you home, where he spent the night making love to you.


	4. He's a Pirate

You could feel the rocking of the ship, but it didn’t matter as the man in your bed was doing a different kind of rocking. He was rutting against you, this pirate, leader of the Avengers crew, and you absolutely loved it. The rings on his fingers pressed against your throat, squeezing ever so gently as he continually thrust into your cunt. It was all you could do to hold on to your pirate, loving every second.

You cried out his name as you came. James grunted as he followed behind you, filling you with his seed.


End file.
